


Imagination

by herbailiwick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbailiwick/pseuds/herbailiwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On short notice, Mycroft watches the kids for Harry (Harry the Equerry from 'A Scandal in Belgravia').</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagination

It's last minute, but he's known Harry for years and he's actually met his children before, so it's not a terrible imposition. He sends out a few orders in preparation. 

He catalogues everything Harry tells him, taking a few notes in his book when necessary. He's had a tour of most of the house before, though not the children's rooms, and there have only been a few minor changes since the last time he'd been over. 

Harry calls the children down and thanks him again. It will only be for a couple hours.

"Think nothing of it," he says. "You would do the same for me."

The door shuts, and two children are staring at Mycroft. Joseph is ten years old and Emily is seven. Mycroft's current umbrella, which is perfectly normal in every way, is set down, and he lifts his arms slightly in an open gesture. "So. What shall we do?"

***

He's led upstairs to their playroom, and his eyes light up at what he sees. There is a large dollhouse and they have a few costumes. The imagination is an important tool that many parents forget to hone. 

He takes a seat and says, "Do what you would normally do," gesturing to the playthings.

Emily runs over to a storage box of toys and begins to rifle, but Joseph stands and watches Mycroft as he opens his briefcase and retrieves a file. There's a box next to him on the settee.

"What are you reading?" 

"Government reports," Mycroft says with a quirk of his lip. "Though if you have another suggestion, I'm sure it can wait." 

Joseph heads over to the bookshelf and brings back a book about ornithology. 

"An excellent choice," Mycroft says, and he moves the box when Joseph stands there awkwardly. "Come and teach me something," he says kindly.

***

Pancakes win unanimously, so he sets to work, presenting them as well as some fruit. It should hold them. They seem to enjoy it. Emily eats hers quickly and makes pained faces at her brother who eats much more slowly. They're back upstairs soon enough.

"It's going to be bedtime soon," Mycroft informs them. "But first, I have a few things for you." He leans over to pick up the box on the floor. 

He holds out the books he'd ordered to be bought for them, one in each hand. Joseph bravely steps forward and takes _Treasure Island_ , doing his best to look grateful. Emily carefully takes the beautifully illustrated book on the history of British ballet. Neither child looks pleased, though they try.

"I'm sorry, children," Mycroft says. "I believe there's been a mix-up. Would you mind trading books so that the gifts are with their proper recipients?"

"Pirates? For me?!" Emily hugs him enthusiastically and takes the book over to the costume chest to find her sword.

Joseph's quiet smile says enough, and Mycroft pats him on the head.

***

"It went well, I see," Harry says as he checks on the children, who are asleep, and on the playroom, which is tidier than he is used to seeing it.

"Very well indeed."

"Thank you. I will repay you." He holds out his hand.

Mycroft shakes it firmly. "And thank _you_ ," he says.

He rather likes children.


End file.
